


Stuck In An Elevator

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Against a wall sex, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Aurelie get trapped in an elevator, which leads to their libido's taking over. </p><p>(A present for Speedgriffon and Anon-omis!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speedgriffon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/gifts), [Anon_Omis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/gifts).



Aurelie can’t help but smirk as she steps into the elevator, feeling Cullen hovering just behind her. She can hear him hit the button to the penthouse, but can’t focus on anything else but the way his shoulders ripple in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

He pulls back, the tight t-shirt he wears from their run pulling tighter across his broad shoulders as he crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall opposite from her. Aurelie bites down on her lip at his expression, the way his eyes change from a light honey to a dark amber, pupils dilating as he watches a bead of sweat slowly trickle down her cheek, brushing over the corner of her lip.

He almost growls when her tongue darts out to catch it.

She glances up towards the corner of the elevator where they both know the camera is hidden, they’re the only two in the penthouse for the next week and a half, Samson and his goons had gone away on business, so the two of them had the penthouse to themselves… which had proved disastrous for their libidos.

Aurelie goes to launch herself across the elevator at him, when it suddenly lurches to a stop, the lights snapping off as a loud, angry beeping fills their ears. They both wince, Aurelie’s heart kicking up a notch as she turns her wide, slightly panicked eyes to him as they realise whats happened.

Cullen immediately turns to the buttons before him, Aurelie slightly tuning him out as she smirked, watching the way his scar moved as he spoke. She could already feel her body thrumming, aching for his touch as his hands splayed out across the glass, sighing as he rolled his head back, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“They said they’ll have someone out soon… but it looks like a few blocks have had a power outage.” She sighs, all those blocks held apartment complexes just like this one, each with many elevators that were more than likely stuck right now.

While she didn’t like confined spaces she did like the idea of being stuck in a confined space with him.

He raises an eyebrow as she smirks, easing herself up onto the cold surface of the metal bar attached to the wall. She slowly spreads her legs out, loving the way his eyes roam her thighs, the tight material of her running leggings stretching deliciously against her skin.

“If we’re going to be here a while… we might as well pass the time.” She breathes, licking her lips as he saunters closer, his arms coming up to rest upon the glass, fingers splaying next to her cheeks. She raises an eyebrow, lips curling as his eyes follow the rise and fall of her chest.

Before she can open her mouth to provide him with a sarcastic comment, he’s smashing their lips together groaning as she gasps and threads their tongues together straight away. She whimpers as he nibbles at her bottom lip, her hands fisting into his curls as he legs twine around his waist, slamming him into her body as he groans, hands pulling at her hair, yanking her head back so his lips can assault her neck.

He sucks gently at her pulse, grinning into her flesh when she moans and yanks on his hair, wriggling her hips to try to abate the throbbing of her core, the slick feeling between her legs as she tries to move him closer, almost begging him to take her right now, to be done with the foreplay and just take her.

Cullen chuckles as she rips his shirt off, yanking it over his head with enough force to muss his perfect hair into a golden halo of curls, she giggles, nuzzling into his neck as she runs her fingers over his abs, watching them contract and shudder at her touch.

He licks a slow stripe up her neck, before his hands burn into her back, rubbing circles into her spine as she undulates against him, whining high in her throat before she does his work for him and yanks her top over her head, blushing slightly when he leans his head back and laughs.

However, when his hands go to her bra and deftly pulls it off her body, all words die in her throat. His lips caress a pert nipple, one calloused hand reaching up to tweak the other one, not one for leaving things half finished. She moans as he suckles, lighting bolts of heat rushing to her core as his tongue lavishes attention upon her breast, she cries out in ecstasy delighting in the feeling of his tongue rolling about her nipple.

He pulls away, smirking when she whines at the loss of contact, then moans as he blows upon her breast, the cool wind catching at his spit. She yelps at the contact, wriggling as her nipples tingle against his attention.

She lifts slightly as his hands reach out to pull at her leggings, catching her panties with his deft fingers as well. Her leggings come off agonisingly slowly, the slide of the material across her legs is torture, Cullen watches as inch by agonising inch she’s revealed to him.

With a flick of his wrist he pulls off her trainers, before yanking her pants the rest of the way down. She leans back casually, slowly opening her legs, baring her sopping centre to him. He bites down on his lip hard enough to almost split the skin, a tortured groan rumbling through his chest.

“See something you like?” She quirks an eyebrow, lazily running her fingers through her shoulder length hair, grinning when he breathlessly nods, his hands coming up to rub circles into her knees, slowly trailing his fingers up her legs, halting just before her shuddering centre.

“Mmmph- Please.” She whispers, whining as his thumb only just brushes over her clit. He grins wickedly, slowly trailing his lips back over her breasts as one finger slowly works over her centre, drawing a line to her throbbing clit. She wriggles, desperately trying to get closer to him as she whines, digging her fingernails into his muscled shoulders.

When he finally slides a digit into her she keens, very nearly screaming as he brushes up against the fleshy little spot inside her, his thumb working her clit with deft strokes. She moans, shamelessly fucking herself on his fingers, panting as she feels herself tighten, Cullen expertly working her closer to the edge as she clenches around his fingers, her hands tangled in his hair as she moans against his shoulder, biting down as his thumb circles her clit again, pressing harder as he leans down to suck her ear lobe into his mouth.

“Come for me sweetheart.” He whispers, and she does, muffling her screams in his shoulder as she clenches around his fingers, her hips rocking against her orgasm as she clutches at the back of his neck, panting and shivering as he withdraws his fingers.

Her trembling hands rush to his track pants, panting as she pushes them down, first with her hands, then with her feet in her hurry to have him inside her. He chuckles against her skin, but its stopped with a choked moan as her hands wrap around him, her thumb swirling against the beading precum, before she lifts her thumb to her mouth and sucks.

He watches, eyes wide as she moans, swirling her tongue around the digit, humming at the sweet and salty taste of him against her mouth. When she leans forward slightly to lick a line up the scar on his lip, he can’t contain himself anymore, and grabs both her wrists in one hand, slamming them above her with a deep growl.

Maker, she almost cums then and there.

His eyes are almost black now his pupils are so wide with lust, his erection standing tall against his stomach, before he’s guiding himself to her entrance. They both moan together as inch by agonising inch he enters her, she’s whimpering at the feel of him throbbing inside her.

“Maker Aurelie…” He moans, his eyes fluttering shut before he buries his head in her neck, biting down to stifle his moan when she clenches around him with a smirk. Her teasing is cut short however when he pulls out slowly, each ridge of him brushing up against her with such precision she’s a writhing mess.

She wrenches her hands from his grip, her legs hooking higher around his waist as her hands tangle desperately in his hair. His hands rush to her hips, squeezing tightly as he slams back into her. Her head cants back, slamming into the glass behind her as she moans, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Eyes open.” Cullen commands, his nails digging into the fleshy portion of her backside. “Look into the mirror.” He whispers. She whimpers but complies, her eyes locking onto their forms reflected back at her. She moans at the sight, her lithe legs tangled around Cullen’s broad, muscular form, her ankles slotted into the dimples of his back, his ass rippling as he thrusts.

She can see the way his back moves with each thrust, his muscles contracting as he pulls her hips higher, earning him a high pitched whine, pushing him further. The feeling of him slamming into her is too much, he’s hitting the perfect spot with each well timed thrust, his hands dragging her hips to meet his, one thumb rubbing furiously at her clit.

Aurelie moans louder, very nearly screaming at the feeling of him inside her. She’s trembling, a light sheen of sweat coating them both as they writhe together, Aurelie’s eyes locked on their forms. Each nerve is on fire, her body alight with pleasure at the feeling of her lover buried deep within her, each touch of his fingers to her clit has her burning, a dark ember that climbs higher with each thrust, each rub of his fingers against her swollen nub.

She’s so close, so tantalisingly close that she’s keening with each grind of his hips, fisting his curls between her fingers as he suckles and nibbles at her neck, crying out with pleasure as he bites down on her earlobe, yanking her closer.

“Scream for me sweets.” He whispers into her ear, and she watches his head turn, his eyes casting down to where he’s buried inside her, the way each time he pulls from her his cock is coated in her essence, slick with her arousal.

“I want you to scream so loudly this whole building knows you’re mine, that I’m buried inside of you, that only I can touch you like this, can fill you up with my cock-“ She screams, her fingernails raking bright red reels down his back as she cums, clenching around her as her orgasm hits her like a train, their arousal coating her thighs.

The feeling of her fluttering around him is too much, and with two more well placed thrusts, Cullen’s finishing with a hoarse shout, spurting inside her, his warm seed spilling against her as he pulls from her, the trace of their combined arousal leaking from her and slipping down her thighs.

She grins at him when he looks up into her eyes, he smiles back, before his hands reach up to cup her cheeks gently, pressing their lips together softly. She smiles into his kiss, leaning into him with her hands draped over his shoulders, loving the feeling of them shifting as he rubs up and down her back.

They both jerk away at the sound of the mechanic yelling up at them from the bottom of the shaft.


End file.
